Growing Up
by Purplpocadots13
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley have been besties since they were kids, see what happens as they grow up and maybe something more happens....Teddy L./Victorie W.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The moments we missed out on with Teddy L. and Victorie W. From the time they're kids to when they're married and have kids of there own on the way.

Our Story Begins:

_Three year old Teddy and two year old Victorie_

Bill and Fleur Weasley made there way through the garden gate to Andromeda Tonks' house to have lunch and for the kids to have there first playdate.

"Teddy is one of the funniest little guys I know. He changes his hair to look like the people he likes, he'll love you!", Bill exclaimed to his wife who had a worried face on her beautiful features.

"Are you sure? You don't theenk eetz too early to introduce them?" Fleur said with a quite shake in her musical voice.

Bill squeezed her shoulder and said, "Of course not" and knocked on the door.

Andromeda opened the door and beckoned them in. They went through a soft green hallway with a lovely rust colored rug. One tiny table was against the wall, on it a picture of Remus Lupin and Bill's old friend Tonks. They had both died in the final battle at Hogwarts School, leaving little Teddy to his grandmum.

"_Poor Teddy and Andromeda, they lost everyone in the war….." _Bill thought and inwardly frowned.

Bill had lost his younger brother Fred, but to lose your whole family? That would be to much. They sat down and chatted for a bit and Fleur put Victorie down on the carpet and had some tea with the wonderful sandwiches Andromeda made. Andromeda knelt down to Victorie and said, "Well hello sweetheart. How are you Victorie? Would you like to meet my grandson Teddy?"

Victorie with a smile and sat down and waited while Andromeda went to fetch Teddy. A minute later a little boy with bright green hair and freckles on his button nose walked into the room and ran to Bill and gave him a big hug. Teddy messed up his face and suddenly his hair turned bright red and he looked like a mini Bill. Fleur, Bill and Andromeda laugh, but Victorie stood staring wordlessly at Teddy in shock. Fleur waited nervously for her daughters reply. After a moment Victorie looked ready to speak.

"That's…so…_cool_!" Victorie yelled and raced over to Teddy and gave him a big hug.

Now Teddy looked shock but, hugged the little blond girl back and smugly said, "I know, I can do that _all_ the time".

"How?", Victorie asked in astonishment. Teddy waited and then said, "I got it from my mum, and she was a Metamorphmagus".

"What's that and can I be one?" Victorie asked with excitement in her voice.

"Nope you have to born one and it means I can look like whatever I want." Teddy answer in a matter-oh-fact voice and added, "Are we cousins?"

Teddy didn't wait for his last question to be answered; he whispered something into Victorie's ear and grabbed her hand and they ran up the stairs.

Teddy and Victorie became best friends, lifelong best friends from that moment on.


	2. Quidditch for Boys Not Girls

_Teddy is ten and Victorie is nine…_

Victorie was bouncing up and down in excitement; she, Teddy and her father were on their way to a quidditch match. The Chudley Cannons verses the Harpies, Teddy was for the Cannons and Victorie was for the Harpies. They had great seats right by the middle of the field, but high enough to see everything.

The players mounted their brooms and kicked off. After the captains shook and the snitch was released and they were off. After two hours of sitting and watching the game Victorie jumped up, pulling Teddy with her.

"Look the seekers diving Teddy, Teddy LOOK!", Victorie was standing up shaking Teddy and pointing to the Harpies seeker as she dove by her teams hoops closely followed by the Cannons seeker. I current score was 390-430 Cannons, if the Harpies seeker caught the snitch, they would win and the game would be over.

"No!" Teddy moaned as the woman held the tiny golden ball high in her hand to show it off.

"See Teddy I _told_ you the Harpies would win", Victorie said with a smug laugh. Teddy didn't want her to know that he was impressed that girls could play quidditch. Quidditch was for boys, people get hurt and all girls would do is _cry_. Teddy told Victorie his thoughts and he was surprised at her reaction. He forgot she was part-veela; Victorie had the veela temper as well as pretty hair and stuff.

"WHAT! GIRLS CAN PLAY TOO! GIRLS ARE _JUST_ AS TOUGH AS BOYS!" Victorie screeched in a sudden rage at Teddy's words. Teddy fell back shocked at Victorie for yelling at him, she never yelled at him.

"What Victorie? It's true; you cry more than I do. I think all girls cry more than boys, it's because were tougher." Teddy said with a note of pride in his voice.

Victorie was so mad at Teddy. _How can he think boys are tougher? I've seen him cry, the only time I'm sure he saw me cry was that time he got sand in my eyes and I fell in the ocean. I'm not going to talk to him ever again!_

"Victorie? Hello?_ VICTORIE? Why aren't you talking?!" _ Teddy asked in panic. Victorie was his best friend and he didn't want her to hate him. He felt sorry for what he said and hurried to catch her just as she stepped into the fireplace and shouted "Shell Cottage".

"VICTORIE WAIT!" Teddy called and he saw Victorie look at him with tears running down her face as the green flames engulfed her and she was gone.


	3. Rocky Relations

**AN: Okay eventually Teddy purpose to Victorie, you don't know if she'll say yes or know. I do but I don't know how Teddy will purpose to her, SO review or message me your idea to me and I'll pick ONE winner and there idea will be the how Teddy purposes in my story. Good luck! One more thing: Thanks to Chanel17, Sk8tergrl700 and Sparkeee for reviewing. Big Thanks to Chanel17 for giving me my first review ever! **

Teddy flooed over to Shell Cottage, and found Victorie in her room with the door open. She was laying face down on the bed weeping into her pillow. Teddy watched her from the doorway with tears in his eyes. He _hated_ to see his best friend cry, even worse when it's because of him she's crying. He sat at the end of her bed and listened to her weeping.

"Victorie, I'm really, _really_, sorry. I didn't mean it, you are tough. I can teach to play quidditch if you want to", Teddy said nervously as he patted Victorie on her back.

"R-Really? You'd teach me to play quidditch?" Victorie asked with a stutter in her voice. Teddy nodded and pulled her into a hug. When she pulled out of it she gave him a watery smile and whispered," Thanks".

Victorie wiped her nose on her sleeve and ran out the door and down the stairs calling her father and mother.

"Maman, can Teddy teach me to fly and play quidditch? Please, Maman, please!" Victorie begged her mother. Fleur looked into her daughters eyes and saw the excitement in them and nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Yay! C'mon Teddy. Let's Go!" Victorie exclaimed. As they were running out the door Fleur grabbed Teddy's shoulder gently and said, "Thank you Teddy", and then she let him go.

In the backyard they ran to the broom shed and pick out their brooms. They walked to the middle of the yard, away from the rocky cliff.

"Okay, now mount your broom and kick off a couple of feet and then lean forward and come back down." Teddy said to Victorie. She listened then kicked off into the air and came back down.

"Teddy can I fly around the yard? " Victorie squealed with excited.

"Sure, but be careful." Teddy cautioned. Victorie took off and she was surprisingly good, Teddy kicked off after her and they chased each other around and again. Teddy turned to look at the house and heard a terrified screech behind him.

"Victorie!" Teddy screamed and dived down trying to catch her before she hit the rocks and the sandy beach below. He couldn't catch her, _No! V-Victorie! Is she dead? Please no, PLEASE! _Teddy silently begged to himself. He was still diving after her when her body crumpled as she hit the sand below. She had missed the rocks but was bleeding from her forehead. Teddy pulled her into his lap and fly back up over the cliff landed in the back yard and started to called loudly for Fleur or Bill.

"Help! HELP! Victorie is hurt! Help us please!" Teddy yelled as hot tears poured down his face. His hair had turned dark blue and he had shrunk a couple of inches. Fleur came running out of the cottage door and double-back as she saw Victorie covered in blood in Teddy's lap.

"Bill! Get the floo powder ready we 'Ave to floo Victorie to Saint Mungo's. NOW!" She ran over picked up Victorie and grabbed Teddy's hand as she ran to the house. Fleur let go of Teddy's hand, ran into the green flames and screeched "Saint Mungo's".

"When I looked back at the house, she fell over the cliff. She missed all the rocks but fell really hard. I tried to catch her but she was falling to fast. I'm sorry" With these words Teddy broke into fresh tears.

Bill walked over to him and knelt down to face level and told Teddy it was his fault and he could go see Victorie later. Teddy agreed and waited to go see her.

_At St. Mungos….._

Teddy waiting in the lobby as Victorie was worked on by Healer Jochem. Healer Jochem was a very nice lady with red hair and freckles on her face. After a couple of minutes Teddy fell asleep leaning on Bill.

"Teddy wake up, you can go see Victorie if you like." Bill said kindly as Teddy opened his eyes. Healer Jochem lead them down a hallway and stopped in front of a door with the number 17 on it.

"Feel free to get a cup of tea on the fifth floor if you need it" Healer Jochem said and then she walked back down the hallway and out of sight. Teddy opened the door and saw Victorie sitting up with two or three pulled supporting her up and a bandage coiled around her head.

"Hey Teddy" Victorie said softly with a tiny smile. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and Teddy went and sat and talked to her. After awhile she got tired and went to sleep.

As Teddy left the hospital to go home to Grandmum Tonks, he couldn't help but think this was entirely his fault. He said goodbye to Bill, who said that he could go see Victorie tomorrow. Teddy ran up to his room, slammed the door and buried his face in his pillow and cried. _Everyone I care about gets hurt._ He thought to himself, _my mum and dad and now Victorie_, with that he cried himself to sleep.


	4. Hospital Buddies and Green Monsters

**A/N Sorry for the late update but here you go. It took some thought to write this, I wrote and deleted it four times before I wrote this. Enjoy! =)**

_Victorie P.O.V_

After Teddy left with daddy I took a nap and when I woke up the bed across the room was full. A cluster of doctors were crowded around the bed and I couldn't see who was in it. I heard a soft sob and looked to see a woman crying into a man shoulder while he stared intently at the bed with worry on his every feature. _I wonder who is in the bed, maybe it's their sister or maybe…_my thoughts were interrupted by the doctors parting.

As the doctors moved they revealed a tiny girl with blood matted dark brown, almost black hair that was clinging to her head. She was very pale and looked worse for wear. The man and woman by the wall rushed over to the doctors and started to talk quietly. I strained my ears and heard a couple of phrases like, "nargles", "not waking up" and "head trauma".

I tried to put them to together in my head but, didn't make sense. Auntie Luna discovered nargles, but what does that have to do with the girls' injuries. A couple of hours later the parents left and I was alone except the girl with the blood soaked hair. I leaned toward the bedside table and picked up a pretty book Maman had left for me. _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_ it said, I turned to page one and started to read. A low grumble took me back from my book, the girl in the bed was moving and she opened her eyes and looked around with the most stunning green eyes.

"Hi I'm Victorie; it's nice to meet you." I waved to her and she gave a weak smile back.

"I'm Julie and it's nice to meet you too." She said with a wider smile. She leaned over and itched her arm and winced because she had pressed to hard on a big purple and black bruise on her left hair. She softy said "Ow" and took a deep breath.

"So Julie how old are you? And, I'm not trying to be rude but, what happened to you?" I asked with a small smile.

"Well, I'm nine and my birthday is May 29th. I was hiking with my daddy and when we were by a cliff a nargles went in my ear and fuzzed up my eyes and I walked up the cliff." She said to me.

"Wow, were both nine! Are you going to go to Hogwarts?" I asked really hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, both my mum and daddy went there. Mum was in Ravenclaw and daddy was in Slytherin." Julie said.

"We can go together! We can be best friends forever! You have to meet my other best friend Teddy, he is really nice." I said all excited. Julie nodded and then they both looked over to the door which had just opened. A head with purple hair poked inside and gave Julie and me a shy smile.

"Teddy! You came; I was really bored until I met Julie here. She is my age and were best friends, like you and me!" I said really fast so he could know faster.

"Nice to meet you Julie" Teddy said in a quiet voice and sat down in the chair next to me. Teddy was usually loud and laughing but this Teddy frightened me. _I wonder what's wrong with Teddy, maybe its Julie. I don't know how it could be Julie though; she is very, very nice._

I whispered to him "Teddy is there something wrong? Is it Julie or something else?"

He turned and look me in the eyes and I saw _his_ eyes were full of tears. His lean in and said just above a whisper "It's my fault you're here, it's my fault my parents are dead, everyone who loves me just seems to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt so I can't be friends anymore".

My head was spinning or the room was; I didn't know which was spinning or cared either_. All that mattered is that Teddy __**had **__to be my friend. I need him; he was and still is my first and best friend. _

"Teddy it's not your fault I fell, you tried to save me. I love you and I need you!" My vision started to swim and I saw Teddy's hair go light pink.

"Is it _really_ what you want?" Teddy said with a lump forming in his throat.

"Of course, you're my first friend and I love you to death! Come here" I gave Teddy the biggest hug I ever gave and he smiled and his hair turned the brightest blue I've ever seen.

Teddy crossed the room and said, "Hi Julie, nice to meet you. You have pretty eyes you know. Dark, like a storm of green." I didn't like the Teddy said she had pretty eyes, _I have pretty eyes too_. I **really** didn't like that she blushed and batted her dark lashes at Teddy and he smiled back.

_He is my Teddy, he is in my family. _I was lost in my thoughts when a giggle broken through and I looked around to see Teddy sit on my bed waving a hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Victorie, where'd you go?" Teddy asked in an amused voice. I murmured "nowhere" and we all started to talk. A couple hours later Teddy had to leave and he said good-bye and left.

"Julie did you like Teddy?" I asked Julie. She blushed a little and said she really liked him. _I bet Teddy likes her too…hmpt._ I sat on my bed thinking when Julie asked me something.

"Why are you pouting?" she asked confused.

"No reason, just….um, eh….thinking" I said quickly. A short while later Julie went to sleep and I sat there thinking. _Julie likes Teddy, I guess it's okay. Teddy will be my Teddy forever. _The next thought that ran through my head scared me and shocked me. _ I'm in love with Teddy, and nothing can change that. Ever…._ I leaned back into the warm pillows on my bed I thought of Teddy as I drifted to sleep.


	5. Babies and Bathing suits

**A/N Okay people I need a favor. When you read can you please review, leave me ideas and such. Hope you enjoy this chapter (REVIEW!) ;-)**

After I had gotten out of the hospital and settled in at home, she sent Julie an owl because _she_ was still in the room they had shared in the hospital.

_Julie,_

_Once you can leave that dreaded hospital I was hoping you could come for a visit. We could go to the ocean and fly brooms in the meadow nearby. Please send a reply soon and feel better!_

_You're Friend,_

_Victorie Weasley_

I had sent the family owl, Gufo, to Julie right before I left to see Teddy. They were going to the ocean near Grandma Tonks' house. I was trying to look extra pretty for the beach today, I had a new swimming suit, and it was my first bikini. It was red with blue, white and purple flowers; Maman had said it made her eyes "pop", whatever that means. I brushed my hair and did it up in a ponytail; fifteen minutes later I took it down and parted it down the middle. I put on my light blue cover up and waited downstairs.

I sat on the couch and tapped my foot on the floor and called to dad, "Daddy, I'm ready to go can you drop me off?!"

I waited for a reply but before I got one Maman came running through the front door and quickly ran into the kitchen. I tip-toed to the kitchen door and out my ear up against it and listened. Daddy and Maman were whispering and once it stopped I heard my dad laugh. I stood up opened the door a crack and saw daddy pick up maman and spin her around in a circle and kiss her. "_Ew" _was the first thought that ran through my mind and then I thought, _what could make them so happy?_ I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and watched them. Maman saw I was watching them whispered something into Daddy's ear. Daddy let go of maman and turned and said; "Ready to go Victorie?" I nodded and skipped back into the living room to get my towel and extra clothes. Daddy came in after me with a goofy grin on his face, his eyes were sparkling. He ushered me over to the fireplace and flooed me over to Grandma Tonks' house.

Teddy came running into the room; he had a smile that reached ear-to-ear. His hair was bright orange and his eyes were chocolate brown and his face was heart-shaped. _Teddy looks so….cute_ that was the first thought that ran through my mind. I stepped out of the fire place dusted the black soot off my cover-up and ran to give Teddy a big hug. Teddy hugged me back and it made my knees want to shake. I let go and looked up to Teddy, he was prefect, not just how he looked now but, however he looked he was prefect inside and out. I must have been staring because he waved a hand in front of my face and said, "What's with the goofy smile Vicky?" he winked at me and ran towards the backdoor.

I waved a quick good-bye to daddy and ran after Teddy. By the time I got to the ocean Teddy was already wading through the waves, I threw down my bag and pulled off my cover up and ran after Teddy.

"You finally decided to join me Vicky?" Teddy said still facing the miles of ocean in front of us. He turned around and looked at me and I watched his jaw drop a bit. "Nice suit Vicky" He said with a sarcastic grin. _What did he mean? Is that bad or good? I like the suit, he should too._ I was slightly crestfallen but perked up and ran after him. I tackled him into the sand, his hair changed to a soft shade on pink.

We played in the sand for hours, after lunch daddy came back to get me and we went home. I was still thinking about how Teddy looked today when I noticed maman sitting on the couch. She seemed nervous, "Victorie your father and I 'ave sometheeng to tell you" Maman said just as I started to walk out of the room.

"Victorie, this is very good….no fantastic news" Daddy said with a grin.

"We are having another baby" Maman said with a smile. I couldn't speak, I was shocked. _ A baby? Why do we need a baby? I guess because I'm going to Hogwarts and I'm leaving them alone. Why now?_ I must have been thinking while because maman started to get up. I ran out of the room and sprinted into my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall for a minute or two, and then I heard a peck on the window. Gufo was perched on the flower basket full of sunflowers with a letter in his leather leg pouch. I took it out and read it:

_Dear Vicky,_

_It would be so much fun to come and see you. My mum and dad say its fine; I'll be out of this stupid hospital next Thursday. I'll be there 11 o'clock so we can have lunch and talk. I have to go Healer Jochem walked into the room. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Julie_

_P.S Maybe after we go to the beach we could go see Teddy. He said that you live close to each other. And, this owl is SO cute. See you Friday!_

I stared at the letter, was Julie serious? Go see Teddy? What could I say? If I say no I'll look like a jerk. _Why does she have to like Teddy? Why Teddy? My Teddy! He is and has always been my Teddy and he will stay that way. _Could this day get any worse?


	6. Teddy

**A/N Sorry I didn't update for a while. I got hurt, my sister pushed me down the stairs and my ankle is messed up. I'm in a cast thingy too. I'll be getting on with my story now. Enjoy and review please =)**

_Victorie P.O.V_

Friday was growing closer every minute; I sat on my bed and stared out the window. The ocean stretched for miles ahead of me with no end in sight. The water was a pretty blue as the sun rose over it. _Why am I up at 5:30 in the morning again? Oh yeah, Teddy is coming over at 6:00 because Grandma Tonks' has to go somewhere all day. _ I yawned and stood up and put on a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt.

I tip-toed down the stairs a peaked my head around the corner. Maman was sitting with daddy at the table. Maman looked very sad, _Way to go Victorie you made maman cry, _I thought scornfully to myself. Her cheeks were stained with tears tracks and her hair was sticking out in all directions.

"I didn't theenk Victorie would take eet this bad" Maman sighed and rested her head on daddies shoulder.

"No worries sweetheart, Victorie will get used to having a baby soon enough" Daddy said hopefully. He sounded like he wished his own words would come true. I turned around and put my back against the wall. _Would a baby be __**so**__ bad? I mean I wouldn't have to see it except for holidays once I go to Hogwarts. _

I walk into the kitchen and maman and daddy stopped talking and looked at me. I guess they were hoping I'd talk to them about the baby and stuff, I didn't _want_ to talk about the baby yet and I wouldn't.

"Good morning maman, daddy" I said politely as I poured cereal into a bowl. I walked over to the table and sat opposite my parents. Daddy glanced at maman, maman looked like she was about to cry.

"Good morning Victorie, have you thought about the news your mother and I told you last night?" Daddy asked me. I nodded yes and continued to eat my cereal.

"What do you think about having a baby brother or sister?" Daddy asked. "Are you happy about it?"

_Was I happy about the baby? Maybe, maybe not. I DON"T want a sister or brother, I like being the only child. _I, of course didn't tell daddy what I actually thought. I nodded again and looked up at my parents. Maman looked a little better and daddy sighed in relief.

"What time is Teddy coming?" Maman asked.

"Six o'clock maman. I have to brush my hair and teeth." I said quietly as I put my breakfast in the sink and ran upstairs to finish getting ready. I felt bad for being sorry with maman. _Is this her fault? No I-wait….I'm not supposed to think about it. Teddy's coming. Got to get dressed and brush teeth. _

"Victorie, Teddy is here" Daddy called up to me. _What! I'm not ready. Fudge! _ I ran into the bathroom and got ready in about 30 seconds. I dashed out of the door and bounded down the stairs.

"Could you be any louder Vicky?" a voice asked behind me. I turned and saw Teddy standing in the doorway. His hair was longer and droopy today, it was dark blue and his eyes were sky blue.

I took a second and then placed my hands on my hips and then said "I think be louder if I wanted to". I turned on my heel and skipped out of the room into the back yard. Teddy wasn't far behind me and we spent the whole day doing all kinds of things.

Around 4:30pm we decided to take a break and go eat dinner outside. Teddy said he wanted to talk about something. _Great, this can't be good._

"Soooo, what did you want to talk about" I said coolly. Teddy fidgeted and then popped some chicken in his mouth.

"I wnatedn tfod jsghu agad hyaidyj" Teddy said or choked. I thumped him on the back and then look him in the eyes with raised eyebrows.

"Care to try that again" I said smugly. Teddy was never nervous with me or anyone.

"Um, you know how old I am right? Think about what this fall, and what's going to happen" Teddy said still not meeting my eyes. _What is he going on about? This fall, what's going to happen? I don't get it. _Since I couldn't come up with anything I looked at Teddy expectantly.

Teddy looked like he would rather not be here but said, "Well, you know I'll be 11 this April. In September I'm goingtoHogwartsandyournotgoing." _Hogwarts! No, he can't leave. Not now, I need him!!! _I just stared at Teddy; I could feel tears building up in my eyes and lips beginning to tremble. Teddy patted my back and pulled me into his lap. He snaked his arms and held me for a while, until I stopped crying.

"You know I'll miss you like crazy Vicky" Teddy told me while I was still in his arms.

"We can write everyday if you want. AND I'll see you on winter break and easter break. Then, you'll come too. Julie's going to Hogwarts next year, right?" Teddy said. _Julie? Just the person I wanted to talk about. Not. I'll going to be almost alone, until christmas break._

I sighed and said," I guess your right. I _will_ write you every day. I mean _everyday._ Oh, and Julie is going to go to Hogwarts with me. She's coming over this Friday, she gets out of the hospital on Thursday."

"Oh, I knew she was coming over, Julie owled me about it. We owl each other everyday. She said it makes her feel better." Teddy said shifting behind me. _He owls Julie? Everyday? It makes her feel better, my arse. She just wants to talk with him. Hmpt!_

"Oh." Was all I could say. Teddy leaned forward and rested his chin on my shoulder. He whispered, "You jealous Vicky?" I froze and shook my head quickly, probably a little to quickly I guess cause he chuckled.

"You know what?" He whispered, "I perfer blonds". With that Teddy got up and walked back to the house. As he reached the door, he stopped and glanced back at me and smirked. I blushed and could feel my ears get hot. _He perfers blonds? Take that Julie. I love her to death, but Teddy was mine. I should get a sticker with: Victorie Weasley's. MINE! Hands off! And stuck it on Teddy's forhead. _I laughed at myself and got up and followed Teddy inside. _Julie is coming over in two days and Teddy's birthday is in four. This should be great. _

**Once again sorry for not updating sooner. School is a pain and with my foot in a cast it makes it harder. Please review. Thanks!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
